


Lucifer and Castiel + Mulled Wine

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Squish Castiel and Lucifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne





	Lucifer and Castiel + Mulled Wine

"Take a seat somewhere and I shall order our beverages," Castiel said as they stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop together.

Their day, that had been set aside for sight seeing, had been interrupted by the sudden downpour of heavy rain. It was a shame that they wouldn’t be able to walk around the gardens that day, especially since the Christmas lights, and decorations, had been put up to celebrate the season.

Visiting a coffee shop was on their list of things to do too. Castiel hoped that Lucifer did not mind the change of plans. He knew how much the archangel enjoyed the beauties of nature, and he himself liked the calm surrounding such places had. They had also both been looking forward to witnessing how humans prepared for the celebrations surrounding the birth of Christ. The gardens had seemed an ideal idea. It was unfortunate that the weather had not been in their favour.

However, the shop they had chosen to sit in did not appear to be bad at all. Red, green and gold paper chains had been hung up in the windows, and each chair had been topped off with tinsel. Lucifer chose a seat in a corner; a large brown sofa with hand knitted cushions. He sat uncomfortable, his eyes not leaving Castiel as he stood in the queue. He was not sure whether he liked it here. Christmas was a strange, partially difficult, time for him. As much as he had loved their human brother, he did not know whether he approved of everything humanity did to celebrate his birth. Castiel was more optimistic and had vowed to bring cheer to the holiday, even if it only was between them.

"What did you buy, Castiel?" Lucifer asked when the other came towards the table carrying two, overly large, mugs.

With a clank the angel put down their drinks. Then, with a suitable smile, Castiel plopped beside Lucifer.

"You’ll like it," he said, pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. "I’m told that it is a speciality for this time of year."

"Who told you?" Lucifer said. With both hands he picked up his mug. The contents felt warm.

"Sam," Castiel replied, picking up his own mug. "I do believe that it is strange for it to be served in this sort of cup. But look, it has fruit in it too."

Lucifer looked at the fruit that bobbed in his drink. Oranges, apples and blackberries. All of which had been stained red by the liquid. If Sam had recommended the drink to Castiel he knew that he could trust it.

After taking a testing sip he smiled. “Wine, Castiel?” He turned his head. Castiel was taking a sip of his own. The mug was large enough to cover half his face. Lucifer’s smile turned to a grin. “Do you like it?”

Castiel lowered the mug, letting out a long sigh. Red stuck to his lips and his cheeks had turned a matching shade of pink. He smiled back at Lucifer, his answer: “Don’t you?”

The archangel snaked an arm around Castiel’s waist, drawing him closer to him. Even when inside, the younger angel refused to take off his coat.

"I do," he said, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. "This is a pleasant place. We should come here again."

Placing his mug back on the table, Castiel returned the embrace with one arm. He leaned his head on top of the other’s and gave a sigh of relief. He was glad that Lucifer liked it here too. It had been a worry that he wouldn’t. Some things were ‘touch and go’ with Lucifer.

"Next time you shall try coffee," he said, helping the other hold his mug.


End file.
